No me Enseñaste
by Natsuki25
Summary: una Nueva Aventura, Los sentimientos a flote, "no me enseñaste como estar sin ti" Los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar..o si?


CAP I

Campamento

El torneo termino, los destinos correrían por diferentes caminos. La suerte estaba echada, a menos que alguien dijera lo contrario. Sin embargo, nadie hablaba.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Max, ninguno se dirigía la mirada. Takao de repente parecía decir algo, siempre tenia ideas, pero en ese momento nada le llegaba a la mente. El Rubio jugueteaba con sus audífonos azules, sabía que debía volver a casa con su madre en estados unidos, pero no quería dejar a sus amigos, ya se había ido anteriormente para entrenar y aunque gano su puesto en el PPB All Stars, aquello no le agrado del todo, le gustaba Japón. Ray se iria a china, había prometido a sus amigos regresar para ayudar a los mas pequeños a entrenar, él era el mejor maestro de la aldea Y Kai, él siempre estaba callado, Parecía que no le importaba para nada lo que los demás decidieran, el regresaría a Rusia, tenia varios asuntos pendientes que resolver, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí.

Un suspiro.

-Estoy arto!- Grito Takao

-Ty calmate, no sirve de nada que nos mates por un infarto.- le reprocho Max.

-Es que no puedo creer que otra vez cada quien se ira por su lado. No me parece.-

-No hay alternativa, te recuerdo que el torneo termino, ya no hay mas motivos para quedarse…no los hay.- menciono Ray tratando de convencerse mas el mismo que a su compañero.

- A menos que tengas una mejor idea Takao, será mejor que entiendas que no se puede hacer nada, asi que deja tus juegos y por favor resígnate, solo perdemos tiempo.- menciono Kai.

El moreno bajo la mirada, aquello no se quedaría asi, el quería seguir entrenando, recordar la emoción de encontrar nuevas batallas.

-Ya! Encontré la solución.- todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-vamonos de campamento-

-Campamento!- Exclamo max.

-Estas loco!, no es un a buena idea. Ya vi que se te botaron todos , los tornillos.-Comento Ray.

- Vamos chicos, es la única manera para estar juntos y no alejarnos, no tiene nada de malo.-

Aquella idea era descabellada, mas sin embargo era una salida rápida, asi tendrían tiempo para …

Yo estoy deacuerdo!- Hablo max.

Ray miro a ambo chicos que le miraban de manera ilusionada.

-Anda Ray…por favor.- Rogo Tyson.

-Si viejo, será divertido.- Sonrio el rubio animándolo.

El pelinegro se giro para ver al bicolor quien no veía a nadie, estaba en su típica pose de …"que me importa lo que hagan."

-Kai, Que dices?- Le pregunto

-Mmmm…- Guardo silencio, miro al chino quien le pedia con sus ojos ambarinos que aceptara. Como negarse a esos ojos?. Trato de no perder la razón y asintió.

-Hagan lo que quieran.- El moreno y el rubio saltaron de alegría, comenzaron a planear aquella salida a escondidas. El ruso se alejo de la sala para salir al patio del rubio, aquel escandalo no le gustaba.

Se recargo en la pared y miro hacia el cielo azul, cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento le acariciara el rostro.

-Mas tranquilo Kai?- aquella voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ray.-

-Esperabas que fuera alguien mas?- El ruso desvio la mirada, el chino le sonreía aparentemente alegre.

-No, es solo que pensé que todos estarían hablando sobre el dichoso campamento.-

-No te agrada la idea? Entonces porque aceptaste?- el chino buscaba la mirada intensa del ruso, mas sin embargo este evitaba mirar nuevamente sus ojos.

-ya les dije que pueden hacer lo que les plazca, solo que, para variar… tendré que volver a ser la niñera. Pensé que eso ya se había terminado.- suspiro resignado.

-Kai muy en el fondo, también quieres ir, se que te estas presionando demasiado porque tienes que volver a Rusia para tomar el control de las empresas Hiwatari. Tu abuelo no se cansa de publicarlo.- Aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Voltare se había encargado de mencionar a los medios que en cuanto se acabara el torneo, Kai seria el líder de las empresas, puesto que el planeaba retirarse para poder ceder su puesto. El padre de kai había renunciado a aquello asi que había cierta presión para con el joven de los Hiwatari.

-umh….- suspiro el ruso, aquello no le agradaba, el prefería entrenar y porque no enfrentar a takao nuevamente, pero aquello truncaba sus planes.

-No tienes que hacerlo, al menos no por ahora, te estamos dando una escapatoria y lo sabes.- El chino le sonrió, esta sonrisa no era como las normales, para Kai, esta era una extraña que no comprendía. Pero a pesar de todo, comprendía que si escapaba, su abuelo tarde o temprano lo encontraría, después de todo era dueño de las mas grandes empresas del continente.

-Kai? –

El ruso no respondió, sabia de lo que era capaz su abuelo para hacer que el fuera a Rusia, la pregunta era, expondría a todos sus compañeros a tal tormento.

-Kai-

No, no podía hacerlo, peor aun él estaba dudando de las ordenes que le estaban proporcionando, y si se escapaba la reprimenda seria peor.

-Kai!- el chino desesperado por atención grito el nombre del ruso, este salio de sus pensamientos.

-Dime.- concentro toda su atención en el chino que en ese momento se sentía avergonzado por haberle gritado a su amigo.

-ah…lo lamento, es te quedaste callado y ya no me mencionaste nada.-le miro a los ojos, un ligero rubor podía notarse en sus mejillas. El ruso trato de controlar sus propias emociones, era la segunda vez en el dia que el chino le hacia sentirse de esa manera.

-Te ofrezco una disculpa Ray, estaba pensando en las cosas que mi abuelo dice.- cerro los ojos nuevamente para poder controlarse.

- entonces, ya decidiste? – Ray se coloco a su lado, recargándose sobre la misma pared que Kai quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Aun no… Tengo unos problemas y no quisiera involucrarlos.- dijo seriamente. Ray lo observo detenidamente, se lo pensó antes de decir algo y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo…

-Kai,no deberías preocu…-

-chicos! Esta noche nos veremos en el parque, lleven lo que puedan cargar, pero solo cosas indispensables.-interrumpió el rubio. Ray lo miro y asinto, al girarse para ver el rostro de Kai, se dio cuenta de que este ya se encontraba de espaldas a punto de marcharse.

- Esta bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse. Ray se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que desapareció de su vista, esperaba que aquella afirmación fuera real y que lo pudiera ver por la noche, para emprender un nuevo viaje juntos.


End file.
